We Are All Embers
by TypoKween
Summary: From the same fire... Outtakes from The Slowest Burn.


**Title: ** Closer

**By: **Typokween

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary:** EPOV OUTTAKE of _that night._

**Fandom4TwifanG**

The Slowest Burn Outtake

-x-

_She took my heart_

_I think she took my soul_

_With the moon I run_

_Far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

-x-

I hate Forks. I really fucking do.

There is nothing here except for preps and wannabes, neither of whom I prefer to waste my time on. But, the cash flow is steady and plentiful in these parts, and moneymaking is good. I usually wouldn't hesitate to tell Roy to go fuck himself when it came to selling outside of La Push, but Laurent isn't here to play mediator anymore. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Roy is fucking the head cheerleader of the powder puffs in this shitty town. He thinks he is so sly when he sneaks off to see her.

He's an idiot if he thinks that shit's not going to blow up and end in flames.

I can't lie and say I wouldn't do the exact same thing with a certain Forks High cheerleader if given half the chance. Baby's a perfect ten, and she doesn't even know it. How could she? The person she clings to purposefully outshines her and makes sure to keep her in the shadows; an echo of self-preservation.

It's the loud mouth pompous bitches who are the most insecure.

I flick my thumb over my Zippo and watch the sparks until I'm bored and ignite the end of a blunt that I pull out from behind my ear. A deep inhale pulls the smoke straight to my lungs where I hold it for a few seconds before finally exhaling up into the dark blue sky above my head. Already I can feel the effects of the drug that's laced within the herb inside my spliff.

I'm so fucking bored back here on this porch. I don't even know whose house this is. All I know is that Roy dragged my ass here with the promise of selling all the Ecstasy in his pocket. I left Jake inside with him while they rolled with a few squares in one of the back rooms. Lately shit's been so predicable that I feel like I'm on autopilot.

Another deep inhale clouds my thoughts long enough to miss out on the entrance of two blondes who sit on the other end of the porch. I recognize one of them as a past conquest, Tanya, while the other looks just like her. Sisters, I think. I lean back in my chair and pull up my hood to hide my face; I don't need them to see me and get all up on my dick. Tanya's cool, but that shit's over and done, and I don't hit twice unless I'm too drunk or high to care.

Neither of which I am right now—_yet_.

-x-

"_Hey, Bella!_"

My eyes shoot open as I jolt awake from a sleep that I don't remember falling into. Did someone just say, _Bella?_ Shit, where the fuck am I? I came back here to get the fuck away from everyone. Now all of a sudden there are three chicks smoking and giggling while I'm out here trying to enjoy my high in peace? Unacceptable.

The newcomer gives back a polite greeting and is soon invited to smoke with the Denali sisters. I can't see much from where I sit, but I know that voice. It's owner is at the tip of my tongue. Fuck, I know this… it's… it's—I stop breathing as it hits me.

Isabella Marie Swan.

_Fuck_.

Just the very mention of her name gets me hard. She's nothing but maybe a buck, five, and yet with one look she could bring me to my knees for her. Her skin is pale white, her lips as pink as the blush that fills her cheeks when she laughs, and dark hair that spills down her back like a waterfall. I know if I were ever lucky enough to touch it, it'd be like sliding my fingertips through silk, and every time I close my eyes it's her inside my head. When I was younger, it was a regular crush, but the older I got—the more obsessed I became.

How the fuck can you look at her and _not _fall for her? Bella has been the biggest influence on my life, and she doesn't even have a clue. She has no idea that she's the one that I imagine when I'm alone, staring up at me with those big brown eyes of hers and swallowing my cock whole. She's the one whispering in my ear and gripping me in her soft hands, pumping up and down my length, begging for me to fuck her while she rubs that tight little pussy of hers on my leg.

She—has—no—fucking—idea… how many times I've come with her name on my lips.

Even if I'm with some other meaningless bitch, because that's all they are. I can't handle the idea of never being good enough for her— I've tried for years to fuck her out of my system, but every time… _every fucking time_, it's her face I see. I always make sure I'm wasted beyond belief before I even touch another female.

It's easier that way, to imagine that it's _her_ underneath me, moaning and groping and biting and sucking. I'm well aware that I have no claim on Bella, even though it's felt that way since I was eight years old. Instead, I've had to find other ways to fulfill something inside of me that will never be whole.

But I'm still hungry. I'm always hungry.

For _her_.

"_Royce King is here?_" The very object of my unhealthy obsession unleashes a very unladylike snort. "_At a Spartan party?_" She lets loose another snobbish scoff followed by a soft exhale of breath. I can smell the potent scent of weed in the air.

I have to bite my tongue to keep from saying anything that might draw attention to myself. She's fine as fuck, but she's also a huge bitch. I blame that on her imperious best friend, Rosalie Hale.

"_Those three guys from La Push do a lot of business here in Forks now, since Laurent graduated,_" Tanya answers wearily, like she's unsure if she should give away as much information as she already has. Good girl. Now all she needs to do is keep her mouth shut and I won't have to make myself known.

Bella inhales deeply as she replies, "_What three guys?_"

"_Royce, Jacob, and Cullen_," Tanya's sister says and I grind my teeth with irritation. I hate when my name is used, especially from someone I don't even know. Tanya's blood or not, she doesn't fucking know me. My name should be kept from her mouth—period.

"_Oh_… _My dad pulls them over all the time. He says the way Cullen drives, he's going to be dead before he's 21._" Bella catches a serious case of the giggles after this, because for some reason this is really fucking hilarious to her right now.

Her laughter is contagious and soon the other two are so loud they drown out the sound of Bella's soft chuckle. It feels like forever before Tanya says her goodbyes and grabs her mouthy sister as she goes. Which means Bella is the only one left, she's so quiet at first I wonder if she'd gone with them. A shuffle and a small cough tells me otherwise and I can feel my lips pull back and suddenly I'm smiling like a fucking tool. Now it's just her and me, now maybe—_shut up, Cullen. _

I light up a menthol to calm the fuck down.

I've never felt so out of control in my entire fucking life, not even when my parents ditched me. At least with them, the rejection was a slow burn. I knew the ball was going to drop before mom took off. There were signs all over the place, her things started to slowly disappear around the house. She slept less and was more jumpy—_paranoid_. After that, I counted down the days until my loser father left. Although I do admit that I at least expected a few bucks to get me through the week. The six-pack only did so much.

Rejection is an old friend.

But with this girl, this amazingly beautiful girl who I cannot get the fuck out of my head no matter what I do or who I fuck or what I take…

Jesus, what am I thinking? Am I really going to do this? I can't just up and talk to her. This is such bullshit, why am I acting like this? Yes, I've been in the deepest of deep infatuation with this girl since we were eight fucking years old. Yes, I've made it a point to keep my close relationship with Jake in order to keep tabs on her. Yes, I've thought about her in ways that would make her blush.

And yes, I'm really doing this.

"_Hey, you,_" she calls out suddenly, and it shocks the fuck out of me that she's actually talking to me.

I freeze for a moment with the lit stick between my lips and the smoke still in my lungs. She's looking right at me. It feels like she's looking right the fuck _into_ me and it scares the ever-loving shit out of me. Don't be a pussy, Cullen—she can_not_ see into your soul.

"_Can I have one of those?_" God damn, her voice is like liquid. It runs down my skin like water and covers me like a coat of sweat.

She's staring at the cigarette in my hand. Her dark eyes look like glass in the dim moonlight that covers her milky skin in a way that makes it glow. Her top is lowcut and there is so much creamy flesh on display for me. Curves supple and fit inside jeans that cling to her hips and thighs, and makes her ass look perfect for grabbing.

When she licks her lips, the twitch in my pants makes me groan. Still hidden beneath the hood of my sweater, I toss the pack at her and then my lighter. She almost drops them and scowls back at me, but says nothing. _Good girl_. I'd snatch the cigarette from right out her mouth if she gave me lip about tossing her the pack.

Girl needs to learn some damn manners.

She ignites the Zippo and stares at the flame for a few seconds before touching it to the end of the stick and inhaling. Her eyes close and her head falls back a bit as the menthol slides down her throat and into her lungs. It's a glorious fucking feeling after the harsh burn of chemical soaked weed.

It's like a cool mint after a hot fireball. Then she smacks those fucking lips of hers and holds out the pack and lighter to me. I lurch forward a bit to keep my dick in check and slide my fingers across the inside of her wrist as I take back what's mine.

I wonder if she realizes that she's mine, too. Does she feel that strange and unfamiliar twisting in her stomach like I do right now? Are her palms tingling with sweat? Is her heart pounding against her ribs as if it wants to burst through her chest? Is each and every muscle in her body tensed up in a tight coil? Is she waiting for the moment when it snaps?

For a second, I think she does feel it—_all of it_. She shivers and tilts her head at me curiously, as if she has something dancing on the tip of her tongue but she just can't grasp it.

Then she says, "_Take your hood off_."

It's at this time when I feel like the imaginary ball is swung across the net and into my court. I lean back in my chair slowly and pull from my smoke. "_Why?_" I ask casually. My voice betrays not one ounce of the fear coursing through my veins and throughout my body.

"_I want to know who to thank for this._"She holds the menthol up and exhales a cloud of smoke toward me.

My hands clench around the armrests of the chair as I fight to remain in control of every instinct inside of me begging to grab her and take her right there. To rip that flimsy excuse for a top from her body and skim my nose between her breasts until I take one of those taut nipples into my mouth. I bet she tastes so fucking good, every part of her.

_Fuck._ I'm going for it, when else will I ever get an opportunity like this?

I exhale and add to the haze of smoke that floats like clouds around our heads before I stand up and join her at the porch rail. She's so damn tiny up close. I'm easily a foot taller than her and could bench press her like she was a ten pound barbell.

"_Why aren't you inside?_" I ask her.

She's not usually one to wander off on her own. I've only seen her at a few parties I've been to in Forks, back when Laurent was slowly making intros between us and Forks' finest stoners. All those times she was stuck to Rosalie's side like glue, pretending to smile and laugh when everyone else did. She was so obvious to me, red Solo cup clasped too tightly in her hand to match her drunken expression, eyes so vacant it was a wonder she knew when to laugh or smile at the appropriate times.

They never _see_ her. Those people she calls friends, those fake ass preppy people. They see what she wants them to see and they're all too lost in their own shit to care about anyone else.

But _I_ see her.

"_Why aren't _you_ inside?_" she teases me instead of answering my question.

Her voice is hoarse from the burn of the blunt and the smoke of the menthol that coats her throat. I got something else that could coat her throat and if I play my cards right, I just might get to. I'm not disillusioned to believe she's innocent and untainted. But I do know a virgin when I see one.

It's a gift. And I usually stay as far the fuck away from them as I can. But not her, this one's mine. She's _been_ mine. I'll _make_ her mine. She wants it, I see it in her eyes right now. Half lidded and glossy with a haze full of lust as they focus on my mouth.

"_I asked you first_," I smirk and flick the end of my cigarette into the bushes after smashing it into the wooded porch rail. It leaves behind a black smudge, and I hope it never washes off. I want it there forever.

She leans on her side and faces me then. I can feel her body heat travel the few inches between us and latch onto me. "_What is your name?_"

Bossy little thing, isn't she?

"_You ask a lot of questions for someone who refuses to answer mine,_" I challenge her, licking my tongue across my lips.

She gasps and immediately pulls away to stare out at the pool in front of us. "_I'm waiting for someone_," she says, adding to the black stain on the wood with the butt of her finished cigarette. "_I'm starting to think he stood me up_."

The words fly out of my mouth before I can think. "_Who is he?_" I say into her ear, closing the gap between us, unable to stay away any longer.

Another small gasp comes from her, and the shiver that takes over makes my hands clench at my sides in order to keep from grabbing her. I just want _so_ badly to bend her over this porch so that her ass is in the air while I take her from behind. I can almost hear her panting and whining and begging… _fuck _what is wrong with me right now?

"_No one important right now,_" she whispers. Her eyes lift to meet mine and quickly look away. Even though I'm still hidden in the shadows and beneath my hood, I swear she knows who I am.

Acting on instinct, my fingers feather up her arm and across that mouth watering collarbone of hers. I want to scrape my tongue over it, suck her neck, leave a mark, make her mine. She wants it so badly, I won't even have to work for this.

"_Who the fuck would be stupid enough to keep someone like you waiting?_" I say to no one in particular, just speaking out loud. But it makes her decide right then and there that we're going to happen. The look on her face makes my cock pulse like a heartbeat.

Confidence fills her and makes her brave. "_I guess his loss is your gain, huh?_" She steps into me and the predatory gaze she gives is enough to derail me completely.

"_Why?_" I dare her to answer me.

I want to hear it from her mouth; she knows who I am now. The way she stands there with poise and a defiant arched brow says it all. I hold back a hiss when she puts her hand over the fingers I still have on her arm. It shoots straight to my dick like an electric current, a shockwave of hot desire.

"Take off your hood, _Cullen_," she demands from me.

I'll give it to her. I'll give her anything she wants. From here on out, she's mine and I'm hers. No more fucking around, this is _it_. Fuck, it feels good to finally be home. I pull the hood from my head and watch her eyes light up with confirmed recognition.

Yeah, baby. It's _me_.

"Hello, Bella," I smirk down at her.

-x-

I can't even remember how we got to this point.

We came back here for a reason, but what exactly was the reason? Does it fucking matter? No. She wanted to come with me, she wanted to get away from everyone. _She_ is the one who wanted me to hide her and _she _is the one who slid that perfect pink tongue of hers across the edge of the blunt before we smoked it.

So my standing in front of her with my hands at her hips, crushing her front into mine, is completely within my rights.

I want her. All over me. Me all over her.

She's been pressing those perky tits of hers against my chest for the past half hour. She smells like smoke and weed and something fruity. Her eyes are rimmed black and smudged below her lashes from hours of blinking and drinking. Her skin glows with a light sheen of sweat; I clearly make her nervous. _Good_. Because the feeling is so fucking mutual, baby.

Her body quivers in my hands, like a frightened animal in the clutches of its killer. I could devour her completely right now—she's that vulnerable and naïve. She doesn't remember me, I know, because there is not a slight touch of recognition in her burnt amber eyes. That didn't stop her from leaving the party with me, locking herself in this room with a boy she hardly knows. She let me finger fuck her mouth—who does that? Girls who want my dick do that shit. Not Bella.

Maybe Bella knows she's in safe with me in my more than hands—yeah. That's what it is. Her eyes had been locked onto mine when we smoked, fucking with my head as her mouth closed over a part of me that sure hell wasn't my cock. She was nervous, but turned on—surprised at herself for what she was doing. Her tongue had swirled around my finger when I slid it out.

"_Sit up on there and unzip your pants_," I say without thinking, acting on pure instinct.

Once the words fly out of my mouth, she instantly locks up on me. "_Excuse me?_" Her eyes dart all around the room as if looking for an escape.

I laugh at her because she's full of shit if she believes that she really wants to leave. _"Come on, sweet tart,_" I challenger her. "_Don't act like you don't want this._" I have her by the waist before she can respond and I lift her up so that her ass is on the washing machine.

Suddenly, I'm turning knobs and water spills into the washer beneath her. I tease her and remind her that she's here because she wants to be. Then I'm yanking those slim tight jeans of hers down long smooth legs that I can't wait to have wrapped around me.

I feel like my body is moving on its own, like I have no control over what I do next. I can't keep my hands off of her. I'm gentle—a small touch here, a press of lips there… but inside I'm a fucking mess.

"_I'm not having sex with you tonight_." Her voice cracks nervously and as brave as she's pretending to be, she's not.

I laugh at her false bravado. If I wanted to fuck her, I'd fuck her. She knows that, I know that. So why'd she say it? Does she want me to beg? I never beg, baby has a lot to learn and I intend to school her in every way possible.

"_Good._" I smirk at the defiant glint in her glassy eyes. "_Because I'm not having sex with you, either._" The look she gives me is priceless; she wasn't expecting that to be my answer.

She's jarred off course. I knew she was building toward taking control of the situation, but I'm not one to be dominated. She's claimed nearly every one of my thoughts since we were kids.

Tonight is my turn.

"_Why not?_" I smirk at her offended tone. Doesn't she realize she's playing right into my hands? The way her eyes narrow and her teeth grind drives me crazy with hunger for her. "_I will have you know_," she snaps angri_ly, "that there is a roomful of guys in that party that would love t—_"

My hand lifts and covers her mouth so she'll stop talking. "_Tonight_." I stare into her gaze. "_We're not having sex _tonight_."_

She takes my hand from her mouth slowly. "_What makes you so sure you have more than one night with me, Cullen?_"

I grin and lightly skim my fingertips along the elastic on her panties. They're black and ruffly and so damn sexy. She shivers under my touch, small little bumps forming all over her soft skin. I want to lick her from top to bottom and bite and suck on all of her sweet spots.

I want to eat her alive.

"_I've been waiting a very, very long time for this moment, Bella,_" I confess as if we're in a church both instead of a laundry room. I want to beg for her forgiveness, pray that she'll let me bow at her feet so that she can wash my sins away.

Her lungs tighten with one quick gasp of air. I love that I can do this to her. Excite her in ways she's never known. She wants this, wants _me_. Her eyes burn with desire—the flush on her skin is her most delicious tell.

Baby is horny as fuck.

I have to pace myself. Bella's not a whore and I would never treat her like one—but God damn she brings out a side of me that is pure primal instinct.

My nose dives into her swanlike neck and I inhale the best fucking scent I have ever smelled in my entire life. It's _her_. My Bella. Fuck, I've wanted this for so long I don't even know where to start.

"_I'm going to make you come so hard, baby…" _I breathe across her throat and my hands travel down her waist to her hips and curve around the back to cup her ass.

Her ass is legendary. Her waist is a size two but her ass… _fuck me,_ her ass is luscious. My hands squeeze and caress her flesh while she cries and whimpers in surprise. I watch her moan and struggle to keep herself from losing control.

Then, all at once, like a match to gasoline—she roars to life and blankets me in her flames. It burns so fucking good, too. Her hands tug hard at my sweater until it's over my head and I'm grabbing her face to suck on her lips. She tastes like strawberry chapstick and weed, sweet and bitter.

It stirs something inside of me that I've never felt before, an insatiable thirst and hunger for only her. I plunge my tongue into her mouth and suck hers into mine so that she can't breathe unless I exhale into her mouth. Her nails dig into my back and the tiny nicks of pain make me bite down onto her bottom lip. I pull away and attack her neck, sinking my teeth into her shoulder and slicking my tongue over my teeth marks.

Hers tits are in my hands and I squeeze and knead them between my fingers like putty. Her nipples pucker and beg for my mouth and my teeth and my tongue _and holy fuck_ now her legs are locked around my waist and her arms wrapped around my shoulders to hug my face into her chest. Where did her top go? Who the fuck cares? Mouth—tits. Hands—ass.

The washer starts to quake, it vibrates in a low hum and I go for the kill. My hand plunges into the front of her slick wet panties until I find her clit and start to tease it between two fingers. I swallow every moan and whimper she makes while I circle her entrance and wiggle my thumb over her swollen bud.

"_Oh my God, Cullen!_" Her fingers tangle in my hair and tug my head back while she cries into my shoulder and grinds herself into my hand.

I feel a dangerous desire to hear my real name come out of her mouth. "_Don't call me, Cullen,_" I snap angrily. "_And take these off_." I rip her panties down her thighs and down her legs where they fall to the floor.

She mews and whines and shouts, "_Edward, I need you!_"

_Fuck_. I freeze and stare down at her in both a cold fear and searing hot fascination. "_Say it again_." I blink down at her in a husky voice filled with every emotion I wish I could hide from her.

She trembles in my grasp and slides her hands up my shirt, palms flat against my chest. "_I need you_," she whispers with lips that hover at my chin while she slowly pulls my shirt up higher. "_Edward_…" she says my name again.

"_Fuck_," I pant heavily, "_just hearing you say my name…_"

Her mouth stops all further rational thoughts and I lose my last bit of sanity when she curls her tongue around mine. My shirt is gone, her hands wandering my flesh until they're tugging at my belt. I watch her undo my pants and I fight a shiver when she pushes them down my legs where they puddle at my feet.

I feel so fucking bare to her and I'm not even naked yet. It's like she _sees_ me in that moment, and she's still here. With me.

"_I want you_." She grabs my cock—_holy fuck_. Her thumb glides across the top of my dick and smears my spunk up and down my shaft. "_I want you…_" she says again, only this time it's different because she adds, "_in my mouth_."

Her teeth nip at my chin and clutch her waist with my hands. "_And I will be_," I growl with a promise, "_but you come first_."

I tease her with my hand and whisper into her eat that I want to kiss her where her panties were. The look on her face is priceless and I know she's never heard anyone tell her that before. Good, I think to myself, I'll be her first. First and last.

What I do or say next doesn't matter, all that matters is that her knees are pushed apart and her fuck hot pussy is two inches in front of my face. Heat emanates from between her legs and like a moth to a flame, I'm drawn in closer and closer. I press my lips to the inside of her thighs and whisper into her skin promises of infinite pleasure until she's begging me breathlessly to keep going.

My eyes are glued to her glossy pink flesh, and when I lean in, I close my eyes and my nose is right there and—_fuuuck_. It's amazing. I have to taste her, my sweet, sweet Bella. My tongue laps at her sensitive skin and between her folds. Bella has a flavor I cannot describe; it's beyond words in any language. I'm greedy from it, I suck on her clit and tease and pull and lick the flat of my tongue from bottom to top. I add a finger and she's so wet it slips right in and—oh, fuck, it's so hot and tight in there. I add another finger. I can feel her heartbeat thumping and her muscles tightening and she tastes and smells so, so fucking _good_.

My tongue twists and flicks and teases faster and her back arches and her hips thrust. She moans until she sobs and then tells me that she wants me upright and staring into her eyes when she comes. My hand wipes over her sweat kissed brow to push her hair from her face before I kiss her.

Bella's eyes are wild with passion, pupils so large that they take over the entirety of her brown irises. I've never seen anything sexier. Her arms hook around my neck and my hand is back down between her thighs. I make her tell me she's mine while her fingernails burrow into my shoulders and she's screaming what I want and saying that she's mine and slapping my hand away from her pussy.

Her mouth is back on mine, my hands are at her hips, up her sides, over her breasts, kneading her nipples—God damn she's so soft and she smells so good and she's shaky and clinging to me like a life raft. I feel like a fucking boss now that I've had her in my mouth.

She starts to rub that sinfully hot and slick pussy against my dick and it takes everything inside of me to keep from fucking her against the washer. I fight it when she says she wants it. I tell her no. This isn't the time or the place and even though it pisses her off, I know I'm not going to change my mind.

Bella has no idea how precious she really is to me. She makes me think and feel things that I don't understand. It's not a feeling I particularly like, I hate not being in control—it makes me weak. Helpless and lost and what the fuck will I do if she becomes my north star—shiny and bright and singing to me so that I walk in her direction. What if I follow and she burns out, what if she decides to split? Then where the fuck will I be? Lost in the dark sky without a light to guide me home.

I clutch her to me and rub my nose in her shoulder and press my lips there over and over. I'm so caught in the moment that I don't realize what she's doing until the head of my cock is pushing inside her and her legs wrap around the backs of my calves to pull me closer—it makes me thrust forward and it feels so damn good that I might pass out, but then she yelps in pain and everything stops. Shame and guilt squeeze the inside of my chest. Apologizing to her feels worthless because she's not sorry it happened and it makes a long since dormant part of me awake with a twinge and a pinch.

She stares up at me expectantly and I lean forward to kiss her forehead. What I say next is the exact opposite of how I feel inside. "_Don't rush this_," I tell her gently. "_It's a slow burn_."

_The slowest fucking burn._

"_I need you, Bella_," I beg and put her hand on my cock so that she'll know what I'm asking for.

When she slips off the washer and takes control—I know I'm fucked. She looks so damn hot with her hands at my chest and her lips puckered at my nipples. I wish I hadn't taken my piercings out last spring, because the sting of her teeth pulling at the barbells would have made me come apart at her mercy.

As it is, my head falls back and I enjoy how it feels to actually be in her hands for once. She moves confidently, like she knows exactly what she's doing to me. She makes my dick twitch in her hands and my jaw clenches. Her giggles cause me to shiver lustfully as she makes her way down to her knees.

My eyes meet hers in a fixed stare as she leans forward and licks her way up the underside of my cock. A lightning bolt shoots from my stomach to my cock that makes me buzz all over. I hiss through gritted teeth and fist a hand in her hair. It's warm and wet and fan-fucking-tastic inside her mouth. It sucks the air from my lungs and makes the muscles in my stomach tighten while my cock pulses on her tongue.

I thrust forward, unconsciously hitting the back of her throat, and she pulls back suddenly to keep from gagging. I feel bad, but I also feel way too damn good to say anything about it. She's never done this before; it's obvious by the way she watches my face whenever she takes me inside her mouth. Watchful for what makes me moan and pull her hair between my fingers.

All I can hear is my quick breathes and the sound of my dick sliding in and out of Bella's wet mouth and her blusterous moans. My legs start to shake as every single part of my body tenses up. She licks my balls and I can barely stand upright, I slap a hand down onto the washer and gently start to fuck her mouth. She lets me go as fast as I want, and I fucking love that she does—it makes me so hot that I know I'm about to come. I try to pull her up to her feet by yanking her up towards my mouth, but she won't have it. My eyes widen and my heart thumps away in sick anticipation. Please God, tell me you want me to come in your mouth, baby.

"_I want you to come on me,_" she licks those pretty lips of hers and looks down at her tits. "_Right here_," she whispers and fucking bunches them together in her hands and raises her head to stare into my eyes.

"_Oh, fuck_." I close my eyes and shake my head, I must have heard that wrong. But she's still kneeling there waiting for me. "_That is the hottest fucking..." _my hand grasps my dick and fists up and down until I'm shooting cum all over her and she doesn't move while it drips down her skin.

She stays on her knees, eyes wide, cheating heaving, lips glistening—and waits for my command. Does she know how fucking insane it drives me to see her at my complete mercy?

I grab her and yank her up to her feet, kissing her furiously, powerless to keep from thanking her for the most incredible blow job I've ever experienced. It far surpasses any fantasy I could have ever imagined. She's so proud that she grins up at me with total victory in her eyes. Something inside of my chest swells and it scares the absolute shit out of me, but I don't ever want it to go away.

I'm so fucked.

-x-

Unconsciously my hand pats my back pocket where I know Bella's panties are hidden. I can't explain the currents of excitement that travel beneath my skin and crackle like sparks. There's a fucking bounce in my step for Christ's sake as I make my way through the party to the back rooms.

Royce and Jake are exactly where I left them. It's been almost two hours and they're so baked that I almost feel bad that I'm about to ditch these fuckers. It smells like weed and pineapple hookah in the room and I can hardly see through the haze of smoke.

"_Hey, where you been?_" Royce can barely keep his eyes open.

I look down at Jake when he starts to snore. "_What happened?_" I point at him and look at Royce.

"_He's a lightweight?_" He shrugs carelessly. "_Aye, you see the Denali sisters?_" He wiggles his eyebrows. "Niiiice."

I roll my eyes. "_You're full_ _of shit, Roy. I know you're wallowing because Rose blew you off again._"

His eyes shoot open, all traces of intoxication gone as she jumps up to his feet. "_Fuck you, Cullen. You don't know dick_." He stabs my chest with a finger. "_Grab Jake and let's bounce. This party's lame and there's no one worth fucking._"

I shrug his hand off of me and scowl at him in disgust. "_Nah, call Leah. I'm out_."

"_With who?_" he snorts. "_Tanya and her sister left an hour ago, and like I said, there is no one else worth fucking out there, tonight_."

I don't answer him. Instead, I grab my phone and dial Leah. She bitches and moans—big surprise—but agrees to swoop them up.

"_Later_." I turn to leave and get stopped with a hand on my shoulder. I growl and turn to glare at Royce so that he backs off.

He crosses his arms across his chest and gives me a bored look.

"Fuck." I curse my luck and run a hand through my hair. "_It's Bella_," I finally admit to him.

He doesn't say anything, but he does look down at Jake and check to see if he's really out cold before he comes at me all heated. "_Are you out of your fucking mind?_" he hisses and grits his teeth so tight his jaw pops.

I stare at him until he drops his gaze and backs away. It's quiet for a brief few seconds and then I see his jaw tick and his brow wrinkle. He stays that way until a decision is made inside of his head.

He sighs deeply and lifts his head. "_Bella, huh?_"

I nod.

He rubs a hand over his face. "Shit."

I leave before he can say anything else, closing the door firmly behind me so that he knows I'm pissed at him. How can he question me like that? Who the fuck does he think he is? He _knows_ the deal when it comes to Bella.

I'm barely two steps out the door before I see Mike—_little bitch_—Newton put hands on my girl. He has the nerve to look mad at her, and I don't care what the fuck is going on, but I know I'm about to end it. Then she yells and tries to pull away from him. His hand clenches around her arm, making her wince, just one slight tightening of her brow…and I black out.

I don't feel my fist connecting with his jaw. I don't see the blood that spills from out Newton's mouth and nose. I don't hear Bella's terrified plea for me to stop, or Royce's shout at me to calm the fuck down. I just hit—and hit—and hit… and when I come to…

Bella's gone.

-x-

_You shimmy-shook my boat_

_Leaving me stranded all in love on my own_

_Do you think of me_

_Where am I now_

_Baby where do I sleep_

_Feels so good but I'm old_

_2000 years of chasing taking its toll_

- Closer by Kings of Leon -

-x-


End file.
